


The Half Cannot Truly Hate That Which Makes It Whole

by creative_demon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_demon/pseuds/creative_demon
Summary: This is the beginning of something I wrote a few years ago but I can't remember where I was going with it :)Feel free to expand on it or suggest endings for it.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 14





	The Half Cannot Truly Hate That Which Makes It Whole

Merlin straightened his lanky frame and leaned against the wooden rafter. Mucking out stables in any other lord might be a one-hour job, but noooo. No, no, no. Prince Arthur had to have fifteen horses in his stables at his beck and call, all of them squeaky clean. Who ever heard of a squeaky clean horse? Earthy fresh, perhaps. Never squeaky. Try telling that to Arthur.

“I see you’re still grumbling about,” Arthur’s voice wafted in, casting a princely shadow over the place. “I’ve been looking all over for you. I need my bed changed again.”

“Had an accident, did you?” Merlin taunted, with a half-smile.

“You’ll have an accident if you don’t hurry up.”

“But I just-” Merlin began. “-oh, shut up, Merlin,” Arthur commanded. He turned to leave the stable. “Get to it.”

Merlin scowled beneath an effervescent smile. “I’ll be there in a moment, Sire.”

Two hours later (the longest moment in kingdom history), Merlin entered Arthur’s room with fresh linen and proceeded towards that grand goose feather bed. Arthur was standing by the window, glancing as Merlin entered.

After a drawn-out silence, Arthur finally spoke. “You know, I never properly thanked you for saving my life before.”

Merlin smiled as he smoothed out the sheets. “You are by far the most confusing prince I’ve ever met.”

“Met many princes then, have you?” Arthur countered, a hint of a smile creasing his lips.

Merlin finished spreading the bed with a cocky grin. “I always thought princes were much nicer. Generous, even.”

“And I thought servants were more servile.” Arthur said as he approached freshly made bed and plopped on it, muddy boots and all.

Merlin sighed and began dutifully peeling off the princely boots. “I guess we were both wrong, then. Such disappointments.”

“You told me once that you left Ealdor because you didn’t fit in anymore.”

Merlin froze mid-peel. W _hy does Arthur remember every little thing?_

“Well?” Arthur sat up, and pierced Merlin’s heart with his stare. “Do you feel like you fit in now?”

Slowly, very slowly, Merlin nodded, “…yes. I suppose so.”

“Come here.”

“You’re not going to put me in a headlock, are you?”

Arthur frowned, and folded his arms. “Merlin.”

“You know, I just remembered, I haven’t quite finished mucking out the stables, and we want those horses squeaky clean, don’t we?” Merlin stammered, backing away from the bed. “I better go back and…”

“Oh shut up, and come over here.”


End file.
